


Turn Around?

by DevonShea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s02e04 Lancelot and Guinevere, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Lancelot has a choice.
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin)
Kudos: 13
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #387:Walking away





	Turn Around?

The trees quickly obscured the camp as he rode away, breathing heavily as his hands tightened on the reins of the horse. Why was the right thing to do so hard? He stopped the horse, looked up at the moon, and prayed to the gods for guidance.

Gwen’s smile the next morning made Lancelot’s decision to turn back worth it. Yes, there were still the matters of his exile and the obvious feelings that Arthur and Gwen had developed in his absence, but Lancelot had decided to be selfish for once in his life and not walk away from Gwen.

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
